


One Chance to Make This All Better

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Angst?, Blood Trading, Everybodtly is so OOC its unbelievable, Hemophobia, I should have mentions that Karkat is on birth control?, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Taking money from wallets after sex, What am I doing, What is this anymore help, prostitution?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANNQUNCEMENT: READ LAST CHAPTER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WH4T 3V3N 1S YOUR JOB 4NYW4YS?

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]! --

GC: K4444RKL3S

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline! --

GC: 4R3 YOU R34LLY NOT TH3R3

GC: OR 4R3 YOU JUST 1GNOR1NG M3

GC: ...

GC: F1N3 1LL L34V3 YOU TO DO

GC: WH4T3V3R 1T 1S YOU DO

CG: SORRY, I WAS GETTING READY FOR WORK.

GC: TH3R3 YOU AR3!!

GC: F1N4LLY D3C1D3D TO GR4C3 M3 W1TH YOUR 4SH COV3R3D D3L1C1OUS CH33RY SC3NT >:]

CG: SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY BLOOD AND HOW CHERRY IT SMELLS.

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, I NEED TO GO SOON.

GC: 1 DONT W4NT ANYTH1NG, 1 JUST W4NT3D TO P3ST3R YOU FOR 4 L1TTL3 B1T

GC: BUT NOW TH4T 1 TH1NK 4BOUT 1T...

GC: HMMMMM...

CG: WHAT.

GC: HMMMMMMMMMMM.....

CG: SERIOUSLY?

GC: Y3S

GC: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CG: JEGUS NOOKSHITTING FUCK QUIT SAYING FUCKING "HMM".

GC: 4LR1GHT 1LL STOP

CG: NOW SAY WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS YOU WANT TO SAY BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU SAYING ANYTHING.

GC: C4LM DOWN 4ND 1LL T3LL YOU, G33Z

GC: W3LL 1TS NOT R34LLY T3LL1NG YOU SOM3TH1NG, 1TS MOR3 4SK1NG YOU SOM3TH1NG

CG: HURRY UP.

GC: OK

GC: WH4T 3V3N 1S YOUR JOB 4NYW4YS >:?

 

Fuck.

 

CG: NOTHING IMPORTANT, THAT'S WHAT.

CG: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS EITHER.

GC: COM3 ON, YOU C4N T3LL M3!! 1 WONT JUDG3 YOU!!

CG: LIKE I FUCKING SAID, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

CG: I HAVE TO GO.

CG: BYE.

GC: K4RK4T COM3 ON

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline! --

GC: >:[

GC: F1N3 B3 TH4T W4Y

GC: 1LL BUG YOU 4BOUT 1T L4T3R

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]! --

 

He knew she would ask someday. He couldn't tell her. She would probably hate him if she knew he was a-

No, he doesn't think about it, just does it. 

_You'll get a better job eventually. Just be patient._

Yeah right. After five years of selling his body to please others in prostitution, how the hell would things get better? It's the only job he can get that has decent pay (taking money, usually about $500 if he was lucky, from the wallets of people he just had sex with). It payed the rent for the shabby one story house he lived in and it kept him somewhat full.

Karkat shook his head to clear it a little, strands of black hair falling onto his face and covering his horns more than they already were covered. He told himself not to think about it too much, it would just make life harder than it already was, but he thought about it anyways.

Karkat Vantas, 12 sweeps old, who could have become somebody who made a difference. Somebody who could have gotten rid of the whole "hemospectrum" bullshit. Somebody who could have been happy.

How the hell did one drunk-as-fuck-highschool-party mistake ruin everything?

* * *

_ \-- ectoBiologist [EB] has started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]! -- _

_EB: karkat! where are you? you said you would stay in the group so we could all go to the party together!_

_CG: YEAH, FUCK THAT. I'M *NOT* GOING TO A PLACE FULL OF IRRESPONSIBLE, HORNY AS ALL HELL, ASSHOLE TEENAGERS._

_EB: youre a teenager too you know_

_EB: you have been for the past 4 years!_

_CG: I KNOW THAT FUCKWIT, I'M JUST SAYING THAT MORE PEOPLE COULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE SENSE AND LOGIC IN THEIR THINK PANS INSTEAD OF A PILE OF BARKBEAST SHIT AS A BRAIN._

_CG: I'D RATHER STAY IN MY HIVE, UNDISTURBED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, WITH MY MOVIES AND BOOKS._

_EB: come on! if you go i promise youll have an awesome time! you dont even have to join any games that might happen!_

_CG: NO._

_EB: but karkat! if you dont go_

_EB: i might get lonely without you constant yelling_

_CG: OH NO! IT'S FLYING AWAY!_

_EB: what is?_

_CG: MY LAST FUCK TO GIVE. NOW STOP MESSAGING ME SO I CAN WATCH MY MOVIES IN PEACE!_

_EB: kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!_

_EB: pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase go to the party!_

_CG: FUCK OFF, JOHN._

_EB: if you dont go_

_EB: ill put vriska kanaya gamzee and kankri all in one conversation and have sollux hack you in so you cant leave or block the conversation!_

_CG: I'LL BE AT YOUR HIVE IN FIVE MINUTES._

_ \-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has stopped trolling ectoBiologist [EB]! -- _

_EB: >:D_

_ \-- ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]! -- _

 

_Seven years ago, Karkat Vantas was dragged along to an end of the school year celebration party by his friend, John._

_"You need to socialize more! You shouldn't spend your first night of not being a highschooler inside watching and reading your ancient troll romcoms or whatever! Besides," John looked at Karkat, a dorky smile plastered on his face._

_"You might meet some interesting people, make some new friends other than me and your internet friends, or meet your future wife! Or husband! Whoever satisfies your quadrant things!" The glasses wearing boy shrugged and continued walking to the house with colorful lights and deafening music._

_"I don't want to meet new people. People are assholes, YOU'RE an asshole for making me come here, and fun fact, my books and movies are NOT assholes! That's why I prefer them better." Karkat sped his pace up to walk ahead of John._

_"Haven't you cried over mostly every movie you've watched?"_

_"Shut UP Egbert."_

_-_

_It was loud, and crowded, and it smelled like terrible perfumes and alcohol. Karkat hated it, but he can't leave because he'll just get dragged back in by one of Johns friends._

_"Can't leave til you've had somefing to drink, Karks!" John was (surprise!) completely intoxicated._

_"I'm not drinking any of that shit."_

_"Whys not?"_

_"It's gross and I've never had any before!_

_"What?! How'ves you never tried alcohol befer, Karkat?"_

_"I'm only 8 and a half sweeps-"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh my god, John, 17 YEARS old! I want to do the responsible thing and not get drunk at a party you made me go to! I never even wanted to come here in the first goddamned place!"_

_"C'mon, just a liiiiiiiittle?"_

_"Vriska, if I try ONE sip, will you leave me alone?"_

_"Aw, only oooooooone?"_

_"Vrishka, don't pepster him into more than that. Karkat, we'll leave you alone flaster if you just do what she wants."_

_"One. Only one."_

_That's how many he thought he'd have._


	2. Would anybody notice if we left together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WQah, can you believe PS actually wrQte a secQnd chapter?

Karkat didn't like walking around the city at night, especially with the Blood Trade at an all time high.

Blood Trading is an illegal form of trade, hence the name, where (mainly) humans kidnapped Highblood and Mutant trolls, though the latter was very much rare, for their blood.

Highblood blood went for about a thousand dollars a pint, and Seadweller blood went for about two thousand adollars a pint.

Mutant blood was different. Since it's so hard to come by, it could go for nearly five thousand dollars a pint.

Karkat's hand twitched towards the knife hidden in his jacket as he thought about it. Having a blood with such high demand was a way to get killed within five minutes in a city.

But at night, nobody could see his eyes.

And in clubs full of drunk people, nobody  _cared_. It was the only place Karkat really felt  _safe_.

-

The pounding music made everything hard to hear and the bright lights stung Karkat's eyes. The music was pretty shitty tonight, so he wasn't on the dance floor dragging people away to get drunk, go home together, fuck, steal money from wallet, and leave.

"So why come to a place like this?" He took another sip from his drink as the- what color was that?- olive blood took her time to respond, seeming to think hard for such a simple question.

 _She must be really drunk. She's hiding her slurs really damn well._ Karkat thought.

"Well, one of my furends is having a purrty to celebrate their birthday beclaws she likes to purrty I guess." Ok, those were cat puns. Why?

"Well, why aren't you out on the floor dancing are some shit? That's what partys are for, right?" Where's the opening when you need it?

"I'm not much fur purrtys or dancing, and I was thinking about just going home." 

_Bingo._

"I wish I could go home too, but I'm too afraid to walk home by myself and the friends I came here with are too busy getting shit-faced to notice me by myself." He faked his best sad face and sighed a little. 

_Come on, say the offer!_

 The olive blood smiled a little, cat-like fangs reflecting the nyan lights in the club. "Want to come home with me?"

_Fuck yes._

"You'd offer to do that?" 

"Of course! You seem like a really nice purrson! You're purretty too." Karkat always forgot he had make-up on. People prefered female looking trolls for some reason. At least they all had the same genitalia.

He smiled. "Alright, let's go then!"

* * *

_"Tarkat! Come here for a sec! I wants you to meet a person!"_

_A very intoxicated John pushed through the crowd of people and stumbled towards Karkat, pulling somebody behind him. Karkat couldn't see their face from where he stood and everything was a blurry mess in his head and none of the pounding music or chatter around him made sense. How many drinks did he have?_

_"Karkat! ...want to indrotuce... this is... at... two shold get to know... old on, Vriska getting into fight..." John quickly moved to where a crowd was starting to gather and left Karkat alone with... whoever this person was that he totally didn't not catch their name. Yeah. Shut up._

_"Well tha's a, um... thing that just happed." Karkat shook his head a bit to clear the haze. After realizing that it will not help at all, he decided to look at the person in front of him._

_Three thoughts entered his mind._

_Wow, he looks like an asshole, hot damn, and 'Would anybody notice if we left together?'_

_He was so distracted that he didn't notice the really hot human had started talking._

_"...didn't really take John to be the type to get smashed at a party. That's Egbert for you. Spiderbitch starting a fight was expected though." He said that right as a blue die flew over his head and turned into an extremely small explosion. Bottle rocket sized._

_"What? Oh, yeah, John's a... he's... unpradickable? Unpreducktable? Fuck it, he's random."_

_"Wow, you're more drunk than him."_

_"I'm not_ that _drunk! Jus' dictrackted." Katkat slurred._

_"By what?"_

_"By a really attracive person who also looks a bit like an asshole but I'd probably still fuck him"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"If you give me five minutes, I can get drunk enough to not think twice about this, hold on."_

_-_

_Half an hour later (or maybe two hours? He wasn't sure), Karkat was quickly pinned to the door that shut not even a whole second ago. A mouth mashed against his and cold hands went under his shirt to play at his grubscars. He moaned into the kiss and tugged at the soft hair he had his hands tangled in. Everything was hazy and blurry but Karkat didn't care; he was about to have sex with somebody way out of his league._

_Eventually he was laying on a bed and clothes were quickly being relocated to the floor. He hardly even processed the feeling of something in his nook til he moaned loudly at the pleasure of it suddenly being filled._

_After that, it was all a blur of climax, passing out, waking up, getting dressed and stumbling home with one thought on his mind:_

What have I done?

What have I DONE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was terrible and rushed (And by rushed, he means "tQQk his damn time getting everything perfect, even if the characters are Qut Qf character and nQne Qf it is actually perfect"). And yQu can all prQbably guess whQ the Qlive blQQd was.


	3. I know you, Dave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DEEPBREATH* PS fucking sucks at writing pQrn Or anything in general. We all suffer thrQugh this shit fanfic tQgether sQ DWI.

Running home with sore legs and abdomen was not his prefered way of getting home, even if it was a last resort.

Which is pretty much the situation he was in right now.

Backtracking a little may help our understanding of the situation.

After waking up from his one night stand (the olive blood was still fast asleep, thank God), he had quickly dressed and found the olive bloods wallet in her jacket. According to her ID, her name was Nepeta Leijon and she was only a little bit older than Karkat. She also only had ten bucks and three cat stickers in her wallet.

_Damnit._

Not the greatest, but it'll do.

Karkat let himself out of Nepetas house and stopped.

_This is the north part of town._

_This is where the highest rate of Blood trading is._

_Just walk normal and hopfully nobody will suspect._

He started walking down the sidewalk slowly (walking around for an hour or so after having sex doesn't help), ears perked to hear any running footsteps so he'd have time to reach for his knifff……

Fuck.

_Fuck._

_FUCK!_

_"_ NononononononoNO! Where the hell is it?!" Karkat felt his pockets and the inside of his jacket but it  _wasn't there._

He turned around and hoped to any god out there that the sun would reflect off it.

_Thank god._

He could see the grey handle laying on the cement about 20 feet away, so he started to walk towards it but stopped.

Somebody was watching him.

And in plain sight too. Obviously a blood trader, what with the black hoodie and shades to cover his face and a hand in his pocket probably gripping a blade and blood vial.

_Shades...? I know those from somewhere..._

So Karkat turned right the fuck around and calmly walked away.

Sprinting and walking can be the same thing right?

Right after he started absconding, he could hear footsteps behind him.

_Shitshitshitsitshitshitshitshitshit-_

Which brings us back to the top of this chapter.

Somehow, he managed to run with post-sex aches for about three blocks.

He was near his apartment building and he grinned a little.

_I'm going to make it I'm going to make it I'm going to-_

He ran into somebody.

They had a black hoodie on and something was in their pocket and when he looked up they had on shades.

"Shit..." Karkat took a step back. How the hell did they get in front of him?

"Yeah, I'd say I'm sorry about this, but really, I don't give a fuck." The person quickly grabbed Karkats arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Nononononono let me go! Please let me go!" He struggled but their hold remained.

The person put their arms tightly around Karkats waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" _Stop fucking struggling or we'll take enough blood to kill ya."_

Karkat froze. First off...

_I know that voice..._

Second...

_We'll?_

"C'mon bro, my arms are gettin a lil' tired here. Fucker struggles hard." The person talked to the shadows. It didn't seem like anybody was there, even with better sight and hearing.

"I know, I'm commin." Another person litterally appeared in front of them, making Karkat jump.

"Dirk, don't flashstep around our victims, then people will know who we are."

"I think the fear's gonna make them forget. I've flashstepped around other ones and we haven't been caught yet. Seriously, don't get your metaphorical panties in a twist, Dave."

_Holy shit._

_I remember that night now. I know these guys._

_I know you, Dave._

"I know you, Dave."

* * *

 

" _I'M SORRY!" Karkat put his hand to his cheek where his father had just slapped him._

_"I did_ NOT  _raise you to be a- a- a SLUT._   _Even if you're at a party, even if you get drunk, you do NOT have sex with people you don't know! You dont need to be having sex at all!" His father never raised his voice. It scared him to be honest._

_The main problem wasn't the fact he had sex with a stranger- that was a very big problem though- it was the fact that it had gotten him pregnant._

_What, you thought his father found out that he had sex right when he got home? No, Karkat kept that a secret for about three weeks._

_Then he was getting sick every morning._

_Then he was eating a lot._

_His father knew these symptoms. They were the same ones he saw when his wife was pregnant with Kankri and Karkat._

_She died while having Karkat though._

_"Get in the goddamned car."_

_Karkat looked up from his spot on the floor and wiped his tears away._

_"Why should I?"_

_"We're going to get that wiggler removed, whether you like it or not."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, chapter 4 might be weird? I dQnt knQw, i havnt decided.


	4. You guys know eachohhhh my god this is the guy from when you got drunk at that highschool party isn't it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im switching the PQV fQr this chapter. WE NEED TQ SEE DAVES THQUGHTS I GUESS. AlsQ im glad i decided tQ write this befQre my writers blQck came back. I think im Qn a rQll here.

"I know you, Dave." The troll currently trapped in his arms whispered.

Dave looked to his brother, a confused expression on both their faces.

This troll couldn't know him. He's got shades covering half his face and a hood pulled over is head.

But he did look a little familiar...

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that means? Anyways, shut the hell up, my bro and I have some blood to be getting." He nodded his head at Dirk, who had a small blade and a vial in his hands.

The troll struggled again.

"No no no no no no no no no, let me GO you insufferable grubfucking prick! So help me I will send my juggalo worshipping excuse of a friend to find you and watch you for the rest of your pathetic life!" Of combining random words with swears was  _also_ a little familiar.

"Shut up already! Dirk, give me the blade!" Dave tightened his grip on one arm and held out the other for the knife. 

_If this troll doesn't shut up, I'll just slit their throat and sell different organs on the black market. No doubt everything will go for high prices. Besides, this troll probably doesn't even know where I live, I think..._

Dirk gave Dave the small blade and he held it up to the trolls neck.

"Stop squirming around, it'll be quicker and less painful that way. You don't want it to hurt, do you, Karka-"

What the fuck. He let go of the trol- _Karkat_ and stepped back in shock. 

_How do I know his name?_

"You guys know eachohhhh my god this is the guy from when you got drunk at that highschool party isn't it." Dirk said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He stiffled a laugh, which received a glare from Dave.

_Oh my god holy shit this is not happening._

Sadly, it was happening.

Dave looked at Karkat and yup. That is definitely the guy from when he got drunk at that highschool party.

"Uhhh, should I probably run now? If you're not taking my blood?" Karkat scratched his neck in nervousness.

Dave opened his mouth to speak but Dirk beat him to the chance.

"I mean, I  _would_ still take your blood buuuut we have rules. Well one rule, which is;  _no taking blood from people we've had sex with, or know on an intimate lev- SHIT."_

Dave watched as his brother fall to the ground and curl up with his arms around his stomach where Dave had just punched him.

"Bullshit! We don't have any rules!" His hands curled into fists and Dirk started laughing.

So Dave kicked him in the face.

Unfortunately, Dirk wasn't the only one who found this whole ordeal slightly amusing.

Apparently, watching somebody who was about to kill him kick the other guy who was about to kill him in the face was hilarious to Karkat.

" _Oh my GOD you guys are the most pathetic Blood Traders I have ever seen!"_ Karkat laughed.

" _Well SORRY my first time trying to get somebodys blood wasn't as successful as my first time having sex! At least both ended good for you while I have two assholes laughing at me!"_ Dave shouted at the now silent troll.

 

Karkats face went from shocked, to angry, to sad. Ok, sad wasn't it.

Fucking devastated was the right word.

His head lowered and Dave watched as a few red tears fell to the ground.

"You think that night we spent together ended well for me...? Well, it didn't. My father fucking despises me now. He kicked me out of the house years ago. My whole life is  _shit_ because of you." His voice cracked at the end and his body shook as he started to cry.

 _Oh fuck._  

Dave did not know how to handle this kind of situation.

_Damnit, what do I do?_

* * *

_"What the hell?" Dave flipped through the pockets on his wallet, trying to find his money. It was all there yesterday, but surprisingly, he didn't expect a one night stand to end with him having 75 bucks less than what he did 24 hours ago._

_"Something wrong?" Dirk poked his head into Daves room from the hallway._

_"Asshole took my money." He frowned as Dirk started to laugh._

_"Yeah, that's what happens when you do that kind of stuff or, more truthfully, that kind of person. Thats why you're supposed to get to know the person before you fuck the person." Dirk gave a sarcastic smile and walked away._

_Dave grumbled as he took all the bedsheets off his bed-_ Damn, trolls jizz a lot-  _and put them in the laundry basket._

_"I'm gonna get my money back one day." He sighed._

_Dirk poked his head back in Daves room._

_"Doubt it."_

_He got a bottle of apple juice to the face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a shQrt flashback. Im lazy tQday. And everyday. At least i updated for the secQnd time this week.  
> Also nQne of this is prQQfread sQ if peQple cQuld pQint Qut typQs that wQuld be great.


	5. Just don't go back to your apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit this was rushed. Its alsQ shitty.

Apparently, letting Karkat come and stay at his appartment was the right thing to do, even if the troll was still crying. It couldn't be helped. Dave attempted to comfort Karkat though, even if both were a little stubborn at first (Dirk was the one to actually get them to sit in the same general area).

And after several minutes of awkward back rubs, Dave was finally able to get the troll to accept his comfort, which was awkward (so much awkward) apologies and hugs.

Hugs are odd when they're with a person you haven't seen in years and you had a one night stand with.

Half an hour later, Karkat was asleep and Dave had no idea what to do since Karkat had his arms tightly around Daves neck and was half in his lap.

"You enjoying yourself?" Dave glared at his brother who had appeared in the doorway of his room.

"If I didn't have an arm full of troll, I would throw something at you." He whispered. Waking a sleeping troll was not something he wanted to do. Waking a sleeping  _anything_ was not what he wanted to do.

Dirk just grinned and walked out to the living room.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" He called before the door slammed shut.

So now Dave was alone with the guy he fucked back in highschool and he had no idea how to feel about it.

Luckily, he didn't have to think about that too much because (unluckily), Karkat was waking up.

_Shit shit shit shit shit sh-_

Karkat opened his eyes, a little confused once the  _"where the fuck am I"_ feeling set in, then he froze once the " _who the fuck are you"_ feeling set in. Then he froze, then started to panic, then he punched Dave in the face.

All of which happened in the span of three seconds.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?"

" _DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I WAS ASLEEP YOU COULD TRY TO GET ALL FRIENDLY WITH ME, SHITHEAD?! OR MAYBE YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING STRIDER??"_

That was too many questions in one sentence. Daves only question was " _how the hell did he remember my last name?"_

"Dude, calm down. I wasn't going to do anything, you just refused to get off me because you're a really clingy guy in your sleep apparently." Dave explained as he used his sleeve to wipe some blood away from his nose. 

Karkat groaned and sat of the edge of the bed. "I just want to go back to my own apartment, is that too much to a-" A knock on the apartment door made him pause.

"Fuck." Dave whispered. "I forgot to mention, I was hired to try and get your blood and the guy said he would come get it today, so I need you to be quiet and exit through the fire escape window thing while I text Dirk to get his ass back here and deal with this. I'll meet you behind the building assuming I haven't been shot in the head." He said as he opened the window and pushed Karkat out.

"What do I do if you don't meet me?" Karkat asked.

Dave set his phone down after sending a text to Dirk. "You run, and if you can, find my sister or her girlfriend, both work at the bookstore at the other side of the city. You'll know em when you see em. Just don't go back to your apartment." He closed the window and walked out of his room, hoping to God that Karkat would follow his instructions.

Dave stood in front of the appartment door and took a deep breath. He opened the door to see the face of the one who hired him.

"Well?" He spoke in a low voice, and truthfully it scared Dave a little.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Alright, this is going to sound like bullshit but-"

"Do you have the stuff or not?" The man asked him.

Dave looked down the hallway where the elevator door had just opened and Dirk stepped out looking like he just ran 5 miles in one minute.

_Took him long enough._

"No." He braced for whatever shitstorm was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fQrgQt tQ mentiQn it was shQrt. I have nQ idea hQw tQ write. And i didnt prQQF read this sQ pls tell if there are any spelling errQrs.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

HellQ friends, yQu are prQbably all wQndering the same thing while reading this: “Why hasnt PS updated his stories in a while?” Well the answer is simple fQr sQme Qf my wQrks, but nQt sQ simple fQr Qthers. I still plan Qn updating my Dirkkat fics, ive just had the biggest case Qf writers blQck ever, sQ that might take a while (as i say this, i apQlQgize tQ the persQn i said “expect anQther chapter by the end Qf the week” 3 Qr mQre weeks agQ because gQddamn i cant think Qf Qne wQrd tQ write”). NQw, fQr this fic and the Qther Davekat Qne i havnt updated since fucking AUGUST, i am nQt satisfied AT ALL with hQw they are cQming alQng. The Qriginal plan fQr the Qther fic was tQ make it 3 chapters, but i cant think Qf what the 3rd chapter shQuld be, because i cant write smut (i had half Qf a sex scene written, then i left it alQne fQr a cQuple weeks, read it, screamed, then deleted it) very well. FQr that reasQn, im gQing tQ change it tQ 2 chapters and mark it as finished sQ i dQnt have tQ deal with the unchecked finished wQrk bQx that haunts my dreams, despite the fact that i hate every wQrd ive written in it. As fQr this fic, im just abQut tQ drQp dead frQm hQw shitty and shQrt and nQndescriptive each chapter is. Because Qf that, i plan Qn rewriting it cQmpletely, but if i cant get it up tQ my satisfactiQn within the first 3 chapters, i might just abandQn this wQrk altQgether. Im happy that i had a small audience that read and enjQyed hQw it had cQme alQng, but i feel that this stQry isnt gQing tQ be bQw i envisiQned it if i just leave it sitting arQund fQr 6 mQnths at a time. Thank yQu all fQr reading this, and i hQpe i can rewrite this fic withQut giving it up cQmpletely real sQQn.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice is appreciated, even if its just a grammar fix Qr sQmething like that  
> http://instantlymagicalmagikarppie.tumblr.com/  
> My Tumblr because that is a thing.


End file.
